Graham's wardrobe
Grahamis usually seen wearing a light blue (or cyan) to blue adventurer's cap with a red feather(it appears somewhat magenta on the character sprites in some of the games) on his black/grey hair, while wearing a red tunic, light blue pants, black or red belt, and black boots. In the EGA remake Graham's tunic is slightly different from usual as it has crenelated edging along the bottom of it. In the original King's Quest 1 and 2, his tunic appears tucked into his tights, they are held up by a belt. In the King's Quest 1 remake and King's Quest 5, Graham's tunic hangs over his tights, and he wears a belt to tighten the tunic around his waist. At one point during KQ5 Graham wears a magic amulet tucked carefully into the front of his tunic.Narrator (KQ5):"The magic amulet begins to glow softly as Graham slips it over his head. He then carefully tucks the amulet into the front of his tunic, hiding it from sight." image:Grahamkqpc.PNG Image:Grahamkq1ega.PNG grahamKQ2.jpg Image:Grahamkq5.PNG grahamKQ5closeup.jpg File:GrahamKQ4closeup.png GrahamKQ1.png GrahamKQ4closeup2.png GrahamH1.png File:GrahamKQ5.png KingGrahamofDavantryKQV2.PNG File:GrahamKQ6.jpg File:Graham.png grahamBGC.jpg KingGrahamofDavantryKQV.PNG File:GrahamQfD.PNG File:Grahampinball2.png Grahampinball.png GrahamHoyle4.png His traditional outfit in painting. grahamInteractionFall1991.jpg GrahamKQC2.jpg GrahamKQ1sci.jpg Other sources have given him slightly different wardrobe and look. Graham has been shown with his basic adventuring outfits in various colors and styles in various artwork for the series. On the KQ2 box he wore green pants, a red tunic (with gold lining), with a green shirt underneath, and a green adventurer's cap with a red feather. On an alternate KQ5 box he is shown wearing a red cape (instead of the blue cloak seen in the game). In Kingdom of Sorrow King Graham wears a tan adventure's cap with a white feather, a tan cape, tan tunic with crenelated edging along the bottom edge, over a dark blue undershirt, dark blue pants, and tan boots. At one point in the story he is described has sporting blond hair and beard. In Derek's artwork and descriptions Graham is shown to have long hair and to be wearing tights. File:Grahamsms.jpg Image:Kq2boxgraham.JPG Image:Grahamkq5box.PNG image:Grahamkos.PNG Image:Grahamkqc.jpg Image:Grahamtights.jpg File:GrahamKQC1E2.jpg File:GrahamKQC2ndeditionKQ5.jpg grahamKQ1IBM.jpg grahamKQC2ndcover.jpg GrahamKQC2ndeditionKQ2.jpg GrahamKQC3rdeditionKQ1.jpg grahamKQ1goldbox.jpg grahamKQC3E2.jpg Sometimes Graham's clothing colors would vary depending on the system the game appeared on. In King's Quest 1 (SMS), King Graham wears a white adventurer's cap with violet trimming and a yellow feather, his clothes include a pink shirt with white sleeves, a violet belt, and red boots and tights with yellow lacing. In KQ 1 & 2 found on the Apple IIGS Graham's tunic is pink compared to the IBM versions. In King's Quest V (NES), Graham wears a black adventurer's cap with a red-tipped white feather on his head of thick bushy red hair, and a red button up shirt, and a red belt. When Graham wears the cloak he has a blue feather in his hat. In KQ6 for the Amiga Graham wears a green hat with a red feather. A painting in Mask of Eternity shows him with white hair and wearing a green hat with a red feather and a red shirt in a painting in Castle Daventry's dining room.an intentional palette swap of the original painting's bitmap in the game's resource files. It's important to note, while looking mainly blue, Graham's hat appears to greenish tinged in several images in KQ4. Image:Grahamsms.PNG Image:Grahamsms2.PNG Image:Grahamiigs.PNG Image:Grahamheadnes.PNG image:Grahamnes.PNG Image:Grahamnescloak.PNG File:grahamKQ6amiga.png Image:GrahampaintingMoE.JPG Graham has occasionally worn other clothing besides the red short sleeve adventurer's tunic in-game. At the end of King's Quest II, he wore a tuxedo to his wedding. In KQ4, he wore a fancy red shirt with padding on top and his crown. In Mask of Eternity King Graham wears a violet robe. In KQ1 and 2, there are points in the game where he wears his crown rather than his adventurer's cap. In Kingdom of Sorrow, it describes Graham's favorite tunic (at the time of the story); blue cotton with silver piping and flowers embroidered in gray along the neck and waist.KOS, 15 He also wears a tunic, purple with gold piping and delicate leaves embroidered in gold thread along the neckline and a purple velvet belt. The gold buckle held a dark ruby in the center. On top of the tunic he wore a purple velvet cloak fastened at his neck with a gold catch.KQKOS, 23 To keep worm, he two pairs of woolen pants, and three pairs of cotton shirts. He put on several pairs of socks, and a well-worn leather boots. He put on a wool jerkin that was coarse, un-dyed, and most importantly thick. He cinched it around his waist with a leather belt, and belt knife in a sheaf attached to his belt. Then he put on a scarf, black wool mittens and a fur hat. He wore a wool outer cloak, dyed black with the royal sigil of Daventry (gyrfalcon embroidered in white and gold) on the back. The cloak had an inner pocket.KoS, 35, 36 In Quest for Daventry in one scene Graham's hands can be seen, and he is wearing a long sleeve red shirt. grahammirrorKQ2.png File:Grahamtux.jpg File:GrahamKQ4.jpg Image:GrahamMoE.JPG grahamcapeKQ5.png GrahamKQ2crown.png GrahamKQ3sprite.png grahamcrownedKQ1SCI.jpg grahamKQ4sprite.png Image:GrahamMoe2.JPG Goldheartpinball.png Here is additional clothing styles in artwork. He is shown in full armor on a box designed for the original IBM release. In the game's manual he was shown to have grown a mustache and wears fancy clothing. There are several examples where he is shown wearing his crown. image:Grahamarmor.jpg Image:GrahamKQ2manual.JPG File:Grahammirror.jpg GrahamMirrorKQC1E.jpg grahamKQC3E3.jpg Other File:Graham in Hell.jpg|In Laura Bow II dead king Graham is portrayed as tortured by skeletons in Hell. He is shown wearing a red cape (with white fur on top), a suit of armor, a crown. He has a full and dark beard. File:GrahamoldmaidHoyle4.png|Those rumors of Graham cross dressing might be true after all. Graham's Wardrobe (unofficial) See Graham's Wardrobe (unofficial) References Category:Wardrobes